


Let The Shenanigans Begin

by Captain_Who_Avoids_Death



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Attempt at Humor, Basically stiles and isaac are brothers, Everyone Is Alive, Lacrosse, Light Angst, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott is a Good Friend, and isaac is older, everyone is human, idk yet, needlessly wordy sentences because idk how to write, no beta we die like men, there's a high school prank at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death/pseuds/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death
Summary: Isaac is Stiles' older brother and is on the lacrosse team with Derek Hale. They meet and shenanigans ensue, including a high school prank and a late night dinner stop for curly fries.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Older Brothers are annoying and Celestial Beings need to give Stiles and his jeep a break

Mornings are annoying. Older brothers even more so. Especially ones that whack you over the head after you curse them out for waking you up at ass ‘o’ clock in the morning.  
But as much as he may grumble, Isaac has a point, one more tardy and he’s gonna be in detention for the next 2 weeks.

“Though why he needs to wake me up at 5 AM I don’t know” Stiles thinks to himself as he heads downstairs to make breakfast. Breakfast goes by without a hitch, except their dad doesn’t take to well to Isaac banning him from bacon.

“Don’t bother trying to get Parrish to buy you any burgers, I’ve paid him off and he knows the doctor’s banned you from them!” Isaac calls over his shoulder as the Sherriff heads out, “Stop buying my deputies off Isaac!” The blond grins and turns to Stiles, “I have practice so you’re gonna have to take the keys today” Stiles nods. Isaac leaves a few minutes later muttering something about morning practice with one last (and a very unnecessary) whack over Stiles’ head. Stiles knowing Roscoe decided to leave an hour early before school started because there was no way in hell he was suffering detention with Harris for the next fortnight.

He picks up Scott on the way and as anticipated, Roscoe breaks down for 15 minutes and Stiles spends the entirety kicking the tires and cursing the deities above for damning such a beautiful masterpiece much to Scott’s amusement. He narrowly avoids another tardy by a few minutes and because the gods above can’t seem to give him a break, he gets smacked in the face with a lacrosse stick by a hot guy that he’s seen hanging with Isaac. 

Said hot guy apologizes profusely and offers to take him to the nurse’s office only to be waved away by Stiles who says it’s a daily occurrence. Before he can comment on how green hot guy’s eyes are or how great hot guy’s hair is, Scott decides to drag him away before he says anything that may haunt him for the next 10 years.

Scott also ends up falling for the new girl Allison who Stiles immediately declares is his new best friend after they share a very long conversation on unsolved murders much to Scott’s horror in study hall. Nevertheless, while they haven’t outright started confessing their ~~already~~ undying love for each other, Stiles has already chosen out the wedding flowers and baby names, he just needs high school to finish. 

School’s almost out and Stiles is exhausted. All he wants to do is go home and silently crush over Bradley James and Colin Morgan. He’s broken out of his daydream when Scott jostles into him with a very big grin on his face.

“Hey Stiles, Allison and I are going to the arcade after school, do you wanna come?” he says, eyes clearly pleading Stiles to say no so that he can ~~hopefully ask Allison out~~ finally win at some game without Stiles topping it minutes later.

Stiles grins, “Nah, I’m good man. I got a binge watching marathon scheduled ahead and nothing is getting in between that.” Scoot shoots him one of his signature puppy smiles and he runs back to Allison.  


**************************

  
The house is empty when he comes back. Right, lacrosse practice. His dad probably has a double shift and a call later, Stiles realizes he has the house to himself for the next 4 hours and does what any teenage boy would do; Sprawl across his bed and crush over British men in a show with very strong gay undertones and gay pining from both sides while stuffing his face with food. 5 episodes and a slice of cryptic advice (courtesy of Kilgarrah) later, several loud voices from downstairs break him out of his focus and he realizes that popcorn is not a good substitute for dinner, no matter how delicious it tastes. It’s dark outside and the air is chilly despite Stiles’ window being closed.

Pulling on a hoodie, he heads downstairs in search of food and comes into the living room, where Isaac and his friends are spread playing Mario Kart on the gaming console that definitely wasn’t there today morning. Boyd raises a hand in greeting and Jackson flips him off as usual. Erica however, is solely focused on decimating his brother. His eyes skip over to the couch where a new guy is lounging. New guy, he realizes, is the same hot guy who smacked him in the face today morning and before his brain can catch up, he’s already blurting out bullshit as per usual, “Hey you’re the guy who smacked me in the face today!” Hot guy (fuck he needs a name) flushes and Jackson snickers, “Stilinski’s the kid you clocked in the face today?” 

Hot guy scowls (jesus that’s actually very scary), “I said I was sorry,” Stiles waves his hand, “I already accepted that, I was merely pointing out that I knew you… though I don’t actually know your name. I’m Stiles by the way.”  
“Derek, is your name actually Stiles?” Stiles shrugs, “My real name’s too hard for people to pronounce, so I just go by Stiles.” Isaac finally glances up, “Derek meet my brother Stiles, Stiles this is Derek. Derek’s eyes narrow, “No offence but you guys don’t look alike.” Isaac looks back at the screen, “None taken, I was adopted when I was a baby, two years later, we were cursed with Stiles.” Stiles scowls, “Ha ha,” he deadpans, “Where’d the console come from?” Erica speaks up, “its Derek’s actually but his mom told us to take it somewhere else cos his house was already noisy enough as it was.” Derek shrugged at Stiles’ questioning look, “Big family.”

“Food’s on the counter, grab some and quit annoying me.” Stiles flips him off and goes to the kitchen. Takeout. Again. At least Isaac didn’t cook. Having your stomach pumped is not a fun experience and is something Stiles would like to never experience again. How someone can fuck up a simple grilled cheese sandwich, he doesn’t know, how someone can add _mushrooms_ to a cheese sandwich is something he doesn’t even want to know. 

Noodles are good though. They don’t send him to the emergency room so Stiles piles a shit ton of noodles on his plate and heads upstairs. He texts Scott, asking about the arcade and gets a very detailed explanation on what they did and another essay on how “breath-taking” Allison’s eyes were and now he’s not sure if he wants them to get together anymore. Oh well. Nothing can come between a love struck teenage boy and his crush.

Isaac comes up an hour after his friends leave to annoy Stiles more, leaving only after multiple books and pillows are thrown at him. Stiles stays up and finishes the rest of the Merlin episodes. There’s no school, hence no threat of a tardy. Hopefully Isaac doesn’t wake him up early tomorrow because Stiles will probably cry if he does.


	2. Isaac can't cook and Stiles really loves curly fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles sprains his ankle and they eat at a diner where stiles' crush on derek grows much to his dismay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler chapter because exams.

Spoiler alert. Isaac does wake him up but Stiles doesn’t cry, no instead he falls down the stairs in his rush to put out the fire Isaac started while making eggs. Which is why he now has a sprained ankle and an order to stay off it for the next 2 weeks. Isaac gets a well-deserved whack over the head for that one.   
“How does one burn _eggs_?” Stiles throws his hands up in the air and Erica shoots him a sympathetic grin. It’s Monday afternoon and Stiles has been banned from driving by his dad. Something about “unnecessary pressure on the ankle”. Which means he’s stuck waiting for Isaac to finish lacrosse practice because Isaac is the only other one allowed to drive Roscoe.

“Boys, Stiles. They never learn how to cook and they always leave it up to the girls.” Erica examines her nails and Stiles fixes her with a dry look, “You can’t cook for shit Erica, we all know Boyd’s the one whose gonna be doing all the cooking in college,” Erica grins and turns her head to stare at the players on the field. Stiles doesn’t understand lacrosse. Why would you willingly sign up to run suicides and run into one another and smack people with sticks? He’s contemplating the pointlessness of lacrosse when Derek runs up on field and- _holy shit_. Stiles for all his awkwardness prides himself on being able to internalize his bi panic but sweet jesus watching Derek flex is not something that can be easily swallowed.

He looks around hoping nobody noticing his inner turmoil and the gods up there finally show mercy. Erica is much more interested in eyeing her own boyfriend and they’re the only two people on the bleachers. 

He somehow manages to make it through the next hour, focusing on the insults Coach Finstock throws at his players as they run laps.   
It’s around 4 by the time practice is over and Stiles is starving. He glares at his Isaac who is currently running up to them with a grin on his face. “Man, I can’t wait to get home.” He throws his duffel bag at Stiles. Stiles narrows his eyes, “Oh hell no, I am dying of starvation and you are driving me to Moe’s for some curly fries.” He throws the duffel bag back at the blonde and smirks.

Isaac frowns, “I told Derek and Boyd that I’d drop them back home.” He slings the bag over his shoulder. “I don’t mind getting some food right now.” A voice comes from behind Isaac and Derek’s walking up to them with Boyd right behind him and Erica lets out a sound of agreement.

Stiles grins in triumph and hobbles towards the jeep. “That piece of junk is your car?” Stiles turns around to level Derek with a glare, “Insult my car again and I will feed you to the wolves. This jeep is a beauty and I will not stand any slander against it.” Derek raises his eyebrows but doesn’t question any further and instead climbs into the backseat with Boyd and Erica.

“Stiles is insanely protective over Roscoe.” Isaac says climbing into the driver’s seat, “I’m the only other person allowed to drive this jeep.” “Roscoe?” “The jeep’s name.”   
Moe’s Diner is one of those diner’s that still have jukeboxes and black and white tiled floors and leather seat booths lining the walls. Basically it looked like it belonged to the 70's or even the set of a teen coming of age movie. It had been his mom’s favorite place to go to and they’d always gone there after she picked him up from elementary school, often with Scott tagging along. He grins just thinking about it.

They pull up and Stiles is nearly jumping with joy. It’s been some time since he’d last been here. He bounds in, ignoring Isaac warnings about staying off it and heads to the counter. Elena, the owner is cleaning glasses and she smiles at him.

Elena was one of his mother’s close friends and had looked after him and Scott on the days Melissa was too busy. She was a short woman, with greying curls and eyes in the back of her head, Stiles lost count of the number of times he’d been caught stealing chocolate. She was also amazing with kids, having raised 5 of her own and Stiles grins at her as he leans over the counter to hug her.

“I was wondering when you’d come back in here to bother me.” She smiles at him, “Goodness, you’ve gotten so tall!! Friends of yours?” She nods towards the rest of the group settling into one of the booths. Isaac sends her a friendly wave.

“Yep. By the way, what’s a man gotta do for some curly fries and a shake around here?” She swats his shoulders, “I’ll be with you in a few minutes. Let me finish cleaning these glasses and I’ll be with you kids.”

He nods and heads back to the table. Erica and Boyd have been here before once or twice but it’s very clear that Derek never has. He plops himself down next to the lacrosse player, “We used to come to Moe’s Diner all the time when we were younger. Best curly fries in the world.” “I’m not a big fan of fries, the burgers good?”

Everyone nods is unison, “Their cheeseburgers are to die for Der, I swear. They’re like heaven on a plate.” Erica leans over and plucks the menu from Derek’s hands, “There’s no time for arguing, you’re getting a cheeseburger and you will like it. No that is not a threat, it’s just a fact.” 

Elena comes up to their table, “What can I get for you kids today?” 

“Hey Elena, our friend Derek here has never been here before, so we have decided to treat him to your famous burgers.” Boyd gestures towards Derek who raises a hand in a half wave.

Elena winks at him, “You’ll love it kiddo. I’m guessing all of you want the same?” They all nod, “And curly fries and a chocolate shake for you yeah?” She looks at Stiles expectantly and the teen nods, “That’s it.”

She goes away and the conversation flows, Derek talks about joining community college and Erica and Isaac both lean over and smack him over the head simultaneously, Erica muttering something about “thick headed lacrosse players”.

The burgers arrive and they all eye Derek as he takes his first bite and shoot him a knowing grin as his eyes widen.

“Holy fu-uck” Derek moans and looks down at his burger and Stiles really has to stop thinking with his dick because holy crap that was hot. “ _I have issues_ ,” he thinks as he continues to watch Derek freak out how good the burger tastes.

His fries and shake arrive and his thoughts turn towards the plate in front of him and he shoves his ever-growing crush on Derek to the back of his mind where it will hopefully never come up again.

They’re in the car park and Stiles is attempting to hop over to the jeep much to the others’ amusement when he (predictably) tripped over and before he can yell, a hand is curving around his waist and he’s being pulled upright.

He turns around and comes face to face with a Derek whose looking at him with an unreadable expression, he pulls away, suddenly aware of how close they were, “Are you ok?”  
Stiles shakes his head, “Uh yeah,” he looks down at his ankle, “Yeah, I’m good. Its fine, it’s good.” He tries not to think about how close they were on the ride home, choosing to yell at Isaac when he narrowly avoids crashing into a lamppost, sometimes he really wonders how Isaac has gone this far without getting into an accident.

They get back home, Isaac and his friends piling into the living room, no doubt to hog the TV. Stiles sighs, no Star Wars today then. He walks into the living room, “I’m gonna go to sleep, don’t wake me up unless a fire breathing monster is trying to kill us… or something,”

Derek snorts and Stiles grins at him. He turns and hobbles up the stairs. Hopefully, a fire breathing monster doesn’t try to kill them because he really really wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, kudos' make my day and comments make me feel validated. <3


	3. Lydia needs to stop hating Stiles and Derek has to figure out how to use a door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes breakfast and bonds with Derek when the lacrosse player breaks in. Also, Lydia and Stiles begin a reluctant friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day? from me???? wow, you'd never believe it until you saw it. Anyway, some derek and stiles bonding

Everyone is asleep, sprawled across the sofas when Stiles comes down next morning. So much for dropping them home. He snaps a picture of Isaac drooling for blackmail purposes before he heads to the kitchen to make breakfast.

His dad’s already up, reading the newspaper and Stiles grabs a coffee mug, “Had breakfast?” The Sheriff nods, “I’ll be back tonight but I might have to stay the night, a lot of the deputies are coming down with the flu so tonight might be a double shift.”

Stiles hums, “Okay, just text if you’re staying, I’m making dinner so I’ll drop some off if you are.” His dad glances towards the clock, “Ok I have to go, stay out of trouble son.” He ruffles Stiles’ hair and leaves.

Stiles finishes the last of his coffee, he can hear Isaac’s faint snoring from the living room. He sets about making breakfast, cracking eggs and mixing pancake mix. Nobody has time for pancakes made from scratch. 

“I didn’t know you cooked,” A voice comes up from behind him and he looks away from the bacon. Derek is leaning against the kitchen island, looking incredibly sleepy and adorable with his bed head.

Stiles shrugs, “After our mom… passed away, my dad threw himself into his work to distract himself and we all could only go on eating grilled cheese sandwiches for so long and Isaac was hopeless in the kitchen,” He gestures towards his ankle, “So I started learning basic recipes to make for dinner and lunch. Melissa, Scott’s mom, helped me a lot.”Derek nods, “I’m sorry about your mom Stiles.” Stiles swallows and shoots him a small smile, “Thank you.” He turns back and busies himself with frying the bacon. They make easy conversation, talking about family and sports and what not. Stiles learns that Derek’s house is basically a mansion in the middle of the woods and that he has like 25 family members living with him which sounds absolutely _insane_ to Stiles.

He laughs, “So do you have like _any_ privacy at all?” Derek takes a sip of his coffee and shakes his head, “I have 9 little cousins and 4 younger siblings, I don’t even have _my own room_.” He grimaces. They also have a long conversation on Star Wars and Derek is absolutely delighted at the fact that Stiles is equally obsessed with it as he is. He’s finishing up the last of the pancake batter when everyone else trudges in and Erica lets out a squeal of delight and bounds over to where Stiles is standing and squeezing him, “Thanks Stilinski, at least _one of you_ is useful,” She glares at Isaac whose draped himself over the table, still dead to the world around him.

Breakfast goes by without much ado, all of them descending on the bacon and pancakes Stiles made. Isaac takes Roscoe to drop everyone off, and Stiles grabs his bag and heads to Scott’s house for some much needed tutoring on Scott’s side.He and Allison are talking about the Zodiac Killer when he hears the front door open and Scott looks up from his history assignment , Allison springs up, “I invited Lydia over, she’d said she needed help in history. I figured Stiles could help her,” She looks over at Stiles, “Sorry, I should’ve checked with you, I can tell her to go if you want?” Stiles shakes his head, “It’s fine, I’ll help her.” He’s groaning on the inside though. Lydia Martin has hated his guts ever since he became valedictorian over her in 8th grade. He hadn’t really given it much thought but apparently Lydia had and had never really gotten over it.

He looks over at Scott, who shoots him a rueful look as Allison goes downstairs to meet Lydia. He is not looking forward to Lydia’s reaction. He falls back against the bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars that he and Scott had stuck up on the ceiling back in elementary school.

“You have got to be kidding me,” A voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he looks up to find Lydia Martin staring at him, looking incredibly frustrated.

“Hello to you to Lydia, great day isn’t it,” He quips and Lydia glares at him. “What happened? Is something wrong?” Allison comes up behind Lydia who continues to glare at Stiles, “Nothing’s wrong Ally, it’s just that Stiles and I haven’t gotten on very well after a tiny argument in 8th grade.” Scott snorts and Lydia shifts her gaze onto him and he raises his hands in mock surrender.

Stiles sighs and sits up, “Lydia, for the last time, I only got the valedictorian rank because you were out of school for two months thanks to pneumonia.” She doesn’t say anything as Stiles continues, “Can we just, I don’t know, put it behind us?” He holds out a hand. She seems to consider it before she reaches out and shakes his hand, “Fine, but if you take valedictorian from me this year, I will make you wish you had _never_ been born.” She fixes him with a piercing stare.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he mutters as he scoots over to make space for the redhead’s books. They spend the next 2 hours talking about the East India Company and the French Revolution. Before Stiles knows it, Scott knows exactly what happened in 1857 and Lydia can recite all the events that led to the Reign of Terror in chronological order. Allison being the sweetheart she was, had gone and picked up lunch for them. Seriously, if Scott didn’t make a move soon, Stiles definitely would. They spend the rest of the afternoon scarfing down Chinese takeout and bickering. Lydia and Stiles exchanging knowing looks every time Scott looks at Allison when she isn’t looking and vice versa. He has a feeling that Lydia is going to rope him into playing matchmaker very soon. 

He has to leave soon after, knowing the bottomless pit that is Isaac’s stomach, it won’t be long before his brother burns down the kitchen in an attempt to cook. Isaac is lounging on the sofa when he comes back. He brightens up when Stiles comes in and follows him into the kitchen, “Dad said he’s staying at the station tonight,” Stiles nods, “Okay, then I’ll need you to drop off dinner for him,” Isaac grunts, “What’s for dinner?” Stiles opens the fridge making a mental note to send Isaac on a trip to the store, “I don’t know, probably some pasta and salad.” Isaac hums in agreement, “Ok cool, tell me when it’s ready,” Stiles raises an eyebrow, “Nice try, you’re helping me and before you say anything, no I’m not letting you near the stove but you’re cutting up the vegetables. Here.” He hands Isaac the lettuce and the chicken he was saving for later, “Get chopping, and use some mustard and lime juice after you’ve done cutting.” He says, ignoring Isaac’s protests.

He goes about boiling the pasta and making sauce. “ _We really need more variety in what we eat. All that pasta can’t be healthy_.” After an hour, the kitchen is intact and Isaac hasn’t cut off a finger. He finishes tossing the salad and sends Isaac to the office. 

“Tell dad I won’t make him dinner anymore if he doesn’t finish the salad,” he calls over his shoulder as Isaac leaves.

He knows Isaac will probably have dinner with their dad and decides to turn down the lights and get comfy on the couch and watch some Merlin, undisturbed. Of course, _something_ had to come between him and his quiet time and he is very tempted to stay where he is, but decided that his dad wouldn’t be very happy if his son chose TV over catching a burglar. He creeps up the stairs, ignoring the pain shooting up his ankle and grabs the baseball bat that’s in his room, the sound had come from Isaac’s bedroom and Stiles raises the bat, fully prepared to knock out whoever is in there.

“HYAAAHHH!!!!!!!” He bursts into the room, prepared to strike, the figure on Isaac’s bed yelps and jumps up. Something about his voice seems familiar but Stiles doesn’t stop to think and he swings his bat, only for the figure to stop it with ease, “STILES WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!?!?!” “DEREK!!?!??!” Stiles flips on the light and Derek Hale is standing in front of him, breathing heavily and looking very disgruntled, “Why the hell did you try to hit me with a bat?” Stiles rolls his eyes, “Of course, when some stranger climbs into my brother’s bedroom through his window, do you expect me to offer them tea?” Derek fixes him with a dry look, “I’m not a stranger,” Stiles drops the bat, “I know that, why couldn’t you just use the door like a normal law-abiding citizen?” Derek shrugs, “The lights were off.” “So your first thought was to climb the wall into Isaac’s room? Wait, what are you doing here?” Derek flushes, “My family was driving me crazy and Jackson’s with Lydia and Boyd and Erica are on some date. So I figured, I’d come annoy Isaac.”

Stiles snorts at that, “Well he’s gone to annoy our dad at the station so you’re outta luck on that one,” Derek sighs and falls back onto the bed, his t-shirt riding up slightly and giving Stiles a glimpse of the abs hidden underneath, “Well, I can just annoy you then,” He smirks and Stiles squawks, “Absolutely not!! I want to watch Merlin and I want to watch it in peace.” Derek sits up, eyes shining, “Can I watch with you?” He holds up a hand, “I swear I won’t annoy you, I really like the show.” Stiles grins, “Yeah, sure, Isaac won’t be back for another hour. Want dinner?” Derek shakes his head, “I already had, just needed to go a few minutes without some kid begging me to let them use my phone to watch Peppa Pig.” Stiles giggles and jerks his head, “Let’s go,” 

Stiles is a firm Merthur shipper and he’d be lying if he didn’t enjoy Derek’s scandalized expression when he found out the teen didn’t ship Lancelot and Merlin. Isaac comes back an episode later and he and Derek spend the next 2 hours explaining lacrosse and its rules to Stiles. Derek leaves after his sister calls him multiple times, threatening to drown him if she leaves him with the little kids any longer. Isaac volunteers to drop Derek but not before he locks his window to prevent any more people from climbing in.

As he waves to Derek from the door, he’s faced with a realization that both terrifies and excites him. He has a crush on Derek Hale. A.Huge.Gigantic.Crush.On.Derek.Hale. And he can’t do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated. Also hydrate yourself guys. Take a nap or at least walk around just because.


	4. High school pranks need to be done with skill and Stiles gets more curly fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A high school prank and curly fries at 3 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the high school prank mentioned in the tags and yes, I kinda took my inspiration for the movie "Middle School:The Worst Years Of My Life"

He doesn’t see Derek all that much except in passing in the school halls. He and Lydia have formed a reluctant friendship and he sits with her during study hall while Scott and Allison make heart-eyes at each other, if Stiles thought Scott was bad when he hadn’t asked Allison out yet, he was downright _insufferable_ when he had. Lydia had taken pity on him and they had taken to sitting together in lunch and study hall, rolling their eyes at everything Scott and Allison did.  
~~~  
He’s in a deep sleep when someone pounces on his bed, prank wars with Isaac has happened often enough for Stiles’ arm to automatically strike out, only for someone to grab it and pin it to the bed.

“Do you have to resort to violence every time I try to wake you up?” A voice hisses and Stiles sits up, squinting as is eyes adjust to the darkness and he scowls and looks at the digital clock beside his bed, “It’s one in the fucking morning, what do you want Isaac?” He can vaguely make out a grin on Isaac’s face, “The guys are waiting, and I got a hacking job for you. You in?” Stiles yawns, “Fine, give me 2 minutes,” he knows Isaac and his shenanigans enough to not question further.

He pulls on a hoodie and a pair of shoes and runs a hand through his hair. Deeming himself presentable enough, he trudges downstairs. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Derek and his brother and waiting there. “Just so you know,” he says, “I ain’t doing this for free.” 

Jackson scowls, “Relax Stilinski, we have SourPatch candy for you as payment,” Stiles fixes him with an unimpressed look, “Not enough, throw in curly fries and a chocolate shake and we’re good,” Isaac opens his mouth to protest and Stiles holds up a hand, “Either you give me my curly fries or you can go wake up some other poor soul at 1AM on a Wednesday.” Isaac glares at him and he smiles back, knowing full well that he has the upper hand.Derek raises an eyebrow, “Food is all it takes to buy you?” Stiles smiles a lazy smile, “I’m a simple man, Satisfy my stomach and I’ll satisfy your hacking needs. Now,” he claps his hands, “Are we doing what we need to or what?”

They pile into the car, Jackson claiming the passenger seat and to Stiles dismay, he’s squished against the side of Roscoe’s back and Derek of all people. Derek is quiet throughout the whole ride and Stiles is silently cursing his luck and trying to ignore how warm the other boy feels when the jeep comes to a stop. “What the hell are we doing at school?” It’s deserted obviously but Stiles feels weirdly creeped out. They park away from the school and climb out and Boyd turns around to face Stiles, “It’s our senior prank,” Stiles stares at him, “You guys are just doing one?” Erica scoffs and throws an arm around his shoulders, “Course not! You’re gonna do some hacking and Derek will keep watch with you. The rest of us have our own tasks. Now let’s go.” 

They’ve reached the entrance and Derek leads him towards the administrator’s office, “The bell timings are kept on the secretary’s laptop, and you just need to make each one 15 minutes early. That way, school will end 2 hours early.” Stiles blinks, “Alright then.” He sits down in front of the laptop and wrings his hands. The screen flares up and Stiles enters the password. “Dude, how the fuck did you get the password?” Stiles grins up at Derek, “The password’s “Jelly Donuts”. Secretary’s loves them. Lady’s always eating one when I come here.” “So total guess?” “Yep” He turns back to the screen. “What’s everyone else doing?”

Derek settles down onto the floor beside Stiles, “Well, Isaac is currently stealing all the clocks in school. Boyd and Erica are booby-trapping coach’s office with one of those connect-everything-with-string-so-that-everything-falls-if-one-thing-moves thingy.” Stiles nods, “And Jackson?” “He’s filling a bunch of classrooms to the brim with plastic balls.” Stiles barks out a laugh at that, “Nice one. Reminds of me something Scott and I did in middle school,” 

“That’s where Isaac got the idea,” At Stiles’ puzzled look, he continues, “Isaac talked about helping you fill the middle school’s trophy case with water and fish when you guys were like 13 and your friend Danny programming the school’s speaker system to blast out the Gummy Bear song at random times of the day for the rest of the week, which I gotta say, is pretty fucking hilarious.” 

Stiles laughs, he had hated middle school and the teachers had made his life hell, he and Scott had figured they could make their last week in that school absolutely chaotic just for kicks. The teachers never found out who did it and Stiles was very proud of that fact. He finishes setting up the timings and switches off the laptop, standing up, “Well we’re done here. Shall we?” He jerks his head towards the door. There’s a sound outside and he can barely react before Derek’s grabbing his arm and yanking him down, putting a finger to his lips, motioning to keep quiet. He slowly raises his head and he can see the shine of a flashlight. That can only mean one thing- Security Guard. They slowly crawl behind the table, out of sight and Derek gestures to the window and Stiles shakes his head frantically, looking down at his still healing ankle. 

Derek makes a motion and grabs his hand, pulling Stiles towards the window and Stiles has no choice but to follow him. Derek slowly opens the window and Stiles watches enviously as he gracefully jumps down, landing on his feet like a cat. The lacrosse player turns around and gestures for Stiles to come down. Stiles glares at him, “My ankle is still healing you dumbass!” he hisses, with a good ankle, he could’ve jumped without worry, but the jump is too high for an already clumsy idiot with a sprained ankle. Derek sends him an unimpressed look and before Stiles can retort, a pair of hands are on his waist and pulling him down. Stiles catches himself before a very undignified yelp leaves his mouth. Derek is looking at him and Stiles tries not to stare at him too long. Derek pulls back and Stiles mutters a “thanks”.

“Hey!!” A shout breaks the silence between them, a security guard is running towards them. Derek catches Stiles’ hand in his hand and pulls him forward, “Run!!!!” He’s laughing and Stiles runs, his ankle is going crazy but he doesn’t care. 

They nearly run all the way to the car, long after they left the guard and Stiles is still holding Derek’s hand. He slows down and Derek comes to a stop, “You ok?” Stiles nods and winces as his ankle starts to throb, “Yeah, I guess, my ankle is just hurting a little.” Derek tilts his head, “I saw bandages in your car. Can you walk till there?” Stiles nods in affirmation. They head back to the car and Stiles belatedly realizes that Derek has let go of his hand.

His ankle feels like it’s on fire by the time they reach the jeep where everyone else is waiting. “You ok?” Erica inspects his ankle as he sits down on the hood, “Yeah, we had to run a little and my ankle just didn’t take it too well.” Erica hums and whips out the box of bandages Stiles keeps on the dashboard. 

She sets about wrapping the ankle and Stiles sighs contentedly as the pain dulls. “Well,” he claps his hand as he plops into the passenger seat, “Curly fries anyone?” He’s met with sounds of agreement and Isaac rolls his eyes and turns the ignition.

Moe’s Diner is completely deserted except for a very sleepy waiter who half-heartedly takes their orders. But one good thing about Moe’s is that no matter what, their food is always hot and fresh. And soon they’re all tucking into burgers and fries and slurping chocolate shakes. Isaac goes out to the vending machine and comes back with a packet of Sourpatch Kids which he tosses at Stiles. Erica falls asleep on Boyd listening to Stiles and Jackson bicker. Boyd and Isaac try to figure out places where they could hide the clocks Isaac stole. Stiles notices Derek looking at him with an unreadable expression and tries not to let it get under his skin.

It’s 5am by the time Isaac and Stiles get back after dropping everyone out. For once, Stiles is thankful his dad has a night shift as he heads towards the kitchen to make what is possibly the strongest coffee he has ever drunk. He can’t wait to see how the prank plays out.


	5. Pranks are fun and Derek is actually a sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens at school the next day, featuring a minor freakout from Stiles and Derek being a sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was banned from using the laptop after the exams so please do forgive my absence. I have a love-hate relationship with the outcome of this chapter. Hopefully you guys like it!!! <3  
> Warning: There's a minor freakout on Stiles' behalf, not exactly a panic attack but yeah

Students are milling around the parking lot when Stiles pulls up to school. He chalks that up to the school’s weird rule of no one being allowed into the classrooms till the first period starts. He spots Lydia nearby and walks up to her. She narrows her eyes, “You seem very happy today morning Stilinski. What did you do?” He scowls, “Can’t I just be happy to see my friends?” “Don’t push it Stiles. Now what did you do?” He grins at her, “You’ll see Martin. You’ll see.”

The bell rings, 8:25. 5 minutes till chaos. He catches Isaac’s eye as he goes by and winks at him. Coach’s class is first and Stiles can’t wait to get the front row seat to the shitshow that is going to be Bobby Finstock’s class. Scott shoots him a look from the back which Stiles ignores as he plops himself down on the seat right across the teacher’s desk. The door bangs open and Coach strides in.

“Alright, I don’t wanna be here anymore than you do but your parents think that-wait what’s this?” He points to the small box that Erica and Boyd had left on the desk and Stiles holds his breath. One lift and everything would collapse. He watches as the Coach picks up the notecard, “A gift for the most wonderful coach in the world,” He scoffs, “I’m flattered but this isn’t going to get any of you maggots an A+” The class titters and the coach lifts the box up and a pile of nails pour from the bottom, a second later and everything is falling down around them. The blackboard, the markers on top, the books kept on the shelves and the shelves themselves. The students sitting at the sides hold their bags up, a poor attempt to stop the books from smacking them in the head. 

The class erupts in screams of laughter and Coach starts yelling at everyone. Stiles can barely see, tears of laughter obscuring his vision. He can vaguely make out a blurry coach grabbing hold onto what must be the invisible string Boyd and Erica had used, demanding the person responsible to step forward. The class is just catching their breaths when the bell rings and all of them are out the door much to Coach’s confusion. 

Scott barrels into him, “Dude, was that you?” Stiles shoots him a grins, “Maybe, maybe not. A magician never reveals his secret.” Scott snorts at that, “You’re not a magician Stiles.” They open the door and are met with the chaos Jackson’s handiwork created, they’re knee deep in plastic balls and students are having the time of their lives all around them. “ _Ball pits are always fun, whether you’re 70 or 7_ ,” Stiles thinks to himself. The teachers however seem to think otherwise and Stiles cracks up as he watches Mr. Harris slip, papers flying in the air as he falls back with a yelp.

“Dude, there’s no way you did this by yourself.” Scott’s voice brings him back to reality, “I never said I did.” He throws an arm around his friend’s shoulders, “Shall we, Scotty?”   
~~~  
It’s nearly 1 PM and the last period is about to end when the speaker crackles, “Good afternoon students of Beacon Hills,” a robotic voice booms out and Stiles grins to himself. Changing the bell timings wasn’t all he did, the voice continues, “I’m sure all of you have been having a great day so far. The education system numbs us to all the joys of life and we hoped you found some reprieve in today’s antics.” The class cheers, “But I’m afraid the day is coming to an end. School’s out boys and girls!!!!” And on cue, the bell rings. Shouts of joy erupt as everyone bustles out, Good Charlotte’s “The Anthem” blares out and Stiles has to cover his ears as he walks out into the halls. Everyone is screaming and he winces. He’s never been a fan of loud sounds or crowds for that matter. He closes his eyes and presses his hands harder. Maybe the pain will distract him.

Everyone’s moving in different directions and Stiles doesn’t know if he’s actually moving or not. It doesn’t help that he’s using his hands to cover his ears. Suddenly, a hand closes over his wrist and he looks up to find Derek looking at him in concern. “Are you okay?” he mouths and Stiles shakes his head, he manages to choke out some words “Don’t… crowds…,” He hopes that’s enough for Derek to understand. Derek’s face clears up and he puts his arms around Stiles and gently turns him around so now Stiles’ back is against the lacrosse player’s chest. Had Stiles not been on the verge of breaking down, he would have been internally panicking at how fit the guy was but all he wanted to do right now was curl up and die. 

He feels Derek’s hand close over his own and sighs as the sound around him becomes even more muffled. Before he can mutter a thanks, he’s being gently nudged by Derek towards the door at the far end of the hall. After what seems like an eternity but is actually only a few minutes, they make it out and Stiles collapses against the wall. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he closes his eyes, reveling in how quiet and clear everything is.

His ears are ringing and he blinks up at the sunlight. He closes his eyes and colored spots dance around in front of him. He remembers his mom telling him that those were colors that nobody else could see. He remembers standing in the park with her, looking up at the sun, eyes tightly shut as shouted out every color he saw. “Stiles,” a voice tears him away from the bittersweet memories, and Stiles opens his eyes, Derek is looking at him, concern back on his face. He’s holding Stiles’ hand, thumb drawing circles over the back of his hand and Stiles allows the touch to ground him.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Stiles manages a nod and Derek relaxes. He sits in front of him, his hand still in the other boy’s. They sit in silence but Stiles, never having been one for silence, starts talking. He needs to, it’s gonna bring him back, “I don’t like crowds. I don’t know why. There’s something about being surrounded by people that makes me wanna scream. That’s probably why I’ve never been to a concert. But that’s probably because I don’t have enough money to buy a ticket, but then again even if I did, half the bands I listen to are all these old ones so it probably wouldn’t make a difference any-” “Stiles,” Derek grins at him and squeezes his hand. Now that Stiles is more aware of his surroundings, he can’t help but notice how warm Derek’s hands are or how his eyes are actually more gray than green upon closer inspection. Thankfully he doesn’t say anything stupid.

“Stiles? Derek?” Stiles looks up to see his brother approaching them, “What happened? I saw your jeep at the lot and I couldn’t find you anywhere.” Stiles rubs the back of his neck, “Sorry, there was a… a big crowd and I-uh-I freaked?” Isaac winces in sympathy. He’s witnessed Stiles’ freakouts and he knows just how shaken up they leave his brother. He doesn’t say much. Derek realizing that Stiles isn’t going to offer much more, stands up and continues.

“I saw Stiles and figured he needed some help.” Isaac nods and shoots him a small smile and a soft “thanks.” He looks over at Stiles who’s now staring at his hands.  
“When did you do that last minute robot voice thing?” That seems to break Stiles out of his reverie and he grins, “Last night itself, changing the timings didn’t seem enough to me.” Derek laughs and Stiles ignores the way his heart flutters at the sound. 

Isaac grins and holds out a hand, “Let’s go. I ordered takeout for us.” He pulls Stiles up and they bid Derek goodbye. Stiles is silent on the ride home. Isaac drives because apparently Stiles is in “no condition to drive” Stiles doesn’t argue, not really wanting to drive anyway.

He doesn’t relax until he’s showered, eaten and in bed. Isaac hovers around him the whole time and he wants to snap at him but he understands his brother’s hovering. His post freak out state is not always stable. Their dad comes home that night and Isaac leaves for some sleepover at Boyd’s and Stiles decides to let his dad finally have some bacon much to the man’s joy and they spend the night binge watching Indiana Jones till his dad’s , dragging him away from the TV, lecturing him about a proper sleep schedule.  
Scott calls around later to check in on Stiles and he spends a good 15 minutes congratulating Stiles on the day’s pranks. He falls asleep at midnight, mind filled with thoughts of Derek and memories with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos give me serotonin and Comments make my day!!! Also remember to drink water and take your med if you need to.


	6. Stiles really likes the woods but not when he's lost... but pie and a drive in Derek's car can change that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more angst in this than I originally planned, oh well. I hope you guys like it

School is cancelled the next day because apparently Stiles did such a good job on securing the bell timings that they needed the company to come over and hack back into the system to change it. And to make the day even better, his ankle is finally functioning fully again. Later, Jackson comes over with his console and he and Stiles _finally_ find common ground: Trash talking Isaac. Stiles decides that being cooped up with his older brother and his friend can become tiring after some time and a walk in the woods seems like a good idea.  
~~~

The woods look good for an April afternoon. The air is cool and the scent of pine overwhelms his senses and Stiles inhales deeply. Dry leaves crunch under his shoes and Doc Aquatic fill his ears as he turns up the volume on his mom’s battered old Walkman. His mom loved the woods, talked about how the trees saw everything, she said that they had a language of their own. She never made fun of a 6 year old Stiles when he had told her that there were fairies hiding in the woods. Isaac had scoffed and told him that fairies didn’t exist. His mom had smiled at him and told him that anything could exist as long as he had faith. The next day she had packed a picnic and the four of them, including their dad had gone out to the woods to search for the unknown.

Needless to say, they hadn’t found anything but to this day, that had been Stiles’ favorite memory of his mother. They had taken refuge under a large pine tree and she had taught him and Isaac to differentiate between female and male ladybugs. He remembered her laughing as she placed a lopsided flower crown on top of his dad’s head. He remembered her swinging him into her arms, Isaac had let out an indignant yelp and jumped onto the pair and sent them toppling, only to be caught by their dad who had looked on in amusement. That night, she had sung him and Isaac to sleep with an old Polish lullaby. His dad had come in later as Stiles was dozing off and switched off the light with a ruffle of his hair and a hug.

The diagnosis had come 3 weeks later. Frontotemporal dementia. Stiles hadn’t known how bad it could get until his mother had attacked him in the last month of her life, screaming about how he was trying to kill her. He’d cried in Isaac’s arms that night. A week later, his mom passed. He’s abruptly torn away from his memories as he stumbles over a branch, his side painfully colliding with the ground. He winces as he sits up and looks around. He’s wandered off the path, there’s no red X’s painted onto the trees around him and there’s no clear path in front of him.

He sighs and picks himself up, hopefully he’ll get out before it turns dark. He wanders around for some time, narrowly avoiding tripping over branches as does so. A breeze picks up and ruffles his hair. He wanders around for another 20 minutes before he catches sight of black hair.  
“Hey!!!” He stumbles over another branch as the person turns around. She looks vaguely familiar but Stiles can’t place where he remembers her from, Black hair is pinned into a loose bun and grey eyes regard him curiously. She looks to be around his age and she holds a leash in the other hand. Stiles wonders briefly where the dog is.

“Can I help you?” She asks him, head slightly titled.

He stops, “Yeah, I kinda got lost, can you point me back to the path?” She nods, “I can take you till there if you want, we’re not too far from it.” He nods, “You wouldn’t happen to have any water on you would you?” She shakes her head, “Sorry, but my house isn’t too far. I can take you there first.” He shoots her a grateful look, “Thanks, I’m Stiles by the way.” “Cora.” She turns around and brings her hands to cup around her mouth, “KOVU!!!” Stiles barely has anytime to register what’s happening before a large German shepherd is bounding up to them, tail wagging excitedly. 

Stiles lets out a noise of joy as he drops down to his knees, his hands scratching behind the dog’s ears, giggling as the dog licks his face. “Seems like Kovu likes you,” He looks up to see Cora smiling at him, “Come on,” She beckons and he stands up and follows her, Kovu trotting behind him. A few minutes later, they come to a clearing and Stiles’ eyes widen as he looks at the mansion in front of him. It looks like it came from a book. It’s made of wood, like a cabin, logs piled on top of each other and a black tiled roof. Stiles really wants to know what it looks like inside. 

“Stiles?” He shaken out of his daydream to see Cora beckoning him in. They come into a very large lobby and the scent of peaches hit his nose and he inhales deeply. Cora tells him to go sit in the living room while she gets him something to eat, his protests are silenced with a glare. He trudges into the living room, looking at all the pictures that are hung on the wall. Children’s drawings are haphazardly stuck onto the wall with tape and Stiles can’t help but grin at the overall adorableness. 

“Stiles?” He looks up to see Derek staring at him and tries not to keel over with how cute he looks. There’s a boy about 4 years old hanging off his arm and there’s another girl clinging to his back, her hand tightly clinging to the t-shirt. Derek himself is holding another 2 year old who’s standing on his feet and giggling uncontrollably.  
The boy clinging to his arm jumps down and runs over to Stiles.

He looks up at Stiles, grey-green eyes studying him up and down and Stiles shoots him a tentative smile.

“Are you a robber?” 

Derek rolls his eyes, “Matty, we don’t go around asking people if they’re robbers.” Stiles stifles a laugh, “No I’m not a robber to answer your question. I got lost while on a walk and asked Cora for directions.”

“I see you’ve met my brother already,” Cora appears at the doorway and hands Stiles a glass of water and a slice of what seems to be pie. He grins and mutters a thanks, Derek turns to his sister, “I’ve met Stiles before. He’s Isaac’s younger brother.” Cora’s eyes widen, “Oh is this the one you-” she trails off as Derek levels her with a scathing glare. The little girl on Derek’s back slides down and comes to sit beside Stiles.

“I’m Carmen” She tells him seriously and holds out a tiny hand which Stiles shakes. He observes how alike they look, “You guys siblings?” They all nod and Matty replies, “We have an older sister Laura but she’s in New York with her boyfriend.” He wrinkles his nose and Stiles wants to laugh. 

He turns to Derek, “I thought there were more?” Derek nods and collapses onto the beanbag next to Stiles, bouncing the two year old on his knees, “There are but Laura invited our parents and our uncles and aunts and their families to some big work event or something and the five of us decided to stay back. This is Brandon by the way.” He gestures to the giggling toddler on his knee and Stiles coos internally.  
They spend the rest of the afternoon together, Stiles quickly calling Isaac to inform him of his whereabouts. He learns that Cora is actually studying in a boarding school down south, which is why he never saw her in school before. They spend the next few hours playing Mario Kart, Cora decimating both Stiles and Derek. While Stiles is not an only child, he and Isaac look nothing like each other. Isaac is all blonde curls and blue eyes, like a cherub with a mild case of sadism, if the pyrotechnic phase he went through at 13 was any indication. Stiles however is all brown hair and brown eyes, with a slightly concerning obsession for serial killers and Star Wars.

The difference in looks has always caused Stiles to be interested in the shared looks between siblings. The Hale siblings were very similar. Almost near identical. Grey-green eyes, raven haired and long lashes. Even the way they talked was similar, voices lilting and gestures wide and excited like his but where Stiles’ movements were flailing and wild, there’s a certain elegance which the Hales seemed to possess, making their movements look like dance moves, fluid and smooth. Stiles blames it on the unfairly great genes that they all seem to possess.

Before Stiles knows it, it’s getting dark out and Derek is offering to drive him back. They head out to the garage shed and Stiles’ eyes nearly bug out of their sockets when he sees Derek’s Camaro. Derek seems to enjoy his shock and grins as he opens the door for Stiles, bowing down mockingly. Stiles rolls his eyes and jumps in. 

They're driving on the highway when Derek speaks up, “Why Roscoe? And why a jeep so old?” Stiles tears his gaze away from the window and turns to face Derek, “What do you mean?” “Your Jeep, it seems pretty old but you don’t seem anywhere ready to give it up. Why?” Stiles looks down at his hands, “The jeep used to be my mom’s. I was 9 when she passed away and my dad had wanted to sell the jeep but it felt like we were giving away a piece of her. She loved that jeep, you see? She was the one that named it Roscoe. So I begged Dad to let me keep it until I was old enough to drive it.”  
Derek’s pulled over now, possibly because he knows that Stiles won’t be able to calm himself down by the time they get home, “I took care of the jeep, made sure to start it every once in a while, washed it. I even spent my allowance on its maintenance. When I started driving it, it was like a part of her had come back. Is that stupid? It seems kinda stupid now that I said it out loud but-” “Stiles,” Derek’s offering him a small smile and Stiles realizes that his cheeks are wet as Derek’s hand comes up to cup Stiles’ face. His touch is feather light as he brushes away a few of the tears and Stiles sighs into the contact, soaking it up like a dry sponge soaks in water. He’s touch-starved, sue him.

Derek pulls his hand away and try as Stiles might, he’s disappointed. This whole event has not helped his crush on the Hale and he has a feeling that it’s going to spiral even further soon. Derek’s looking at him with an unreadable expression and Stiles stares at his hands in his lap. Minutes later, Derek turns the key and they’re off. They don’t talk the rest of the way but instead of it being awkward, Stiles’ finds the silence comforting for once. He leans his head against the window, the cool glass sending a shiver through his body as he watches the lampposts pass by in a haze of yellow and white.  
He must have dozed off at one point because next thing he knows, he’s being shook awake and Derek’s looking at him with the same unreadable expression. He sits up and sees that they’re in his driveway. The lights are on which means Isaac is home. He turns towards Derek, “Um thanks for dropping me… and uh, I’m sorry for that…you know…” “I know,” He looks up to see Derek smiling warmly at him and he grins, “See you around Hale,” “You too Stilinski,”

Isaac is stuffing ice cream into his face when Stiles comes in, eyes transfixed on the soccer match happening on screen, “Where were you?” he asks, gaze still on the TV. Stiles rolls his eyes, “With Derek.” That gets his brother’s attention and the blonde turns to look at Stiles suspiciously, “What were you doing with him?” Stiles shrugs, “Nothing, I got lost in the woods and ran into his sister Cora. She took me back to the house, which is huge by the way, for some water and I just ended up spending the rest of the day with them.”  
Isaac narrows his gaze but doesn’t probe further, “Wanna watch soccer with me?” he turns to look back at the TV “Fuck no, Star Wars?” “God you’re such a nerd. What about the Madagascar movies?” “Jeez, fine,” 

They end up binge watching the series and it’s nearly 2 by the time Stiles goes to sleep, mind buzzing with memories of his mother and Derek, just like the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with the ending but yeah... kudo and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Captain signing out!!


	7. New Discoveries and Isaac is a good brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia spend time bonding over boys and alcohol alike and Isaac is a good brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for underage drinking.  
> I wanted a little Mama Stilinski angst and also a good brotherly moment between Stiles and Isaac so, here ya go!

“I have a problem,” Stiles had never dreamed he would go to Lydia Martin of all people regarding boy problems, yet here he was, lying face down on her bed while she painted her nails.  
She looks very bored already, “A Derek Hale problem you mean,” His head shoots up, “Am I that obvious?” She shoots him a sympathetic glace, “Honey, the only reason Derek doesn’t know that you like him is because he has hit his head one too many times during lacrosse,” She holds up her hands, “Now tell me, should I put one more layer of varnish or is this enough?,” Stiles sits up, “Not the right person Lyds. What do I do about this whole “Derek” thing?” He flops back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Just tell him that you like him,” He stares at her in horror, “And get punched in the face?!?” “He likes you back you know?” He sighs, “Derek is _straight_ Lydia,” “God, why are you so _oblivious_?” He looks up and Lydia’s finally looking at him, “Derek is so _not straight_ Stiles. I have found that boy staring at Jackson’s ass far too long to be considered straight. I mean I get it, Jackson has an _amazing_ ass and he-” Stiles holds a hand up, “Lydia I don’t want to hear about your boyfriend’s ass because that is, quite frankly, very scarring. Even if Derek is not straight, there is no way he’ll end up liking me, I mean look at me!!!!” He gestures towards himself, “He’s like Narcissus but without the pompousness and I’m Bottom from Shakespeare’s Midsummer’s Night Dream,” 

Lydia gets up and ruffles his hair on her way, “You’re not that bad Stiles. Honestly, if you were a little higher on the social ladder, I’d probably try and date you,” her voice is teasing and Stiles grins, feeling slightly better about himself, “Where are you going?” She holds up her keys, “We, are going to get ourselves drunk, call Ally and Scott and tell them to meet us under the bleachers.” He stands up, shooting off a text to Scott, “Do you even pass for 21?” He looks up to see her grinning at him, “That is why,” She fishes something out of her purse, “I have a fake ID,” she grabs her car keys, “Let’s go!”  
~~~  
Stiles really wishes he had brought something thicker than a full sleeve shirt to keep him warm. He takes a sip of his beer, letting the bitter taste flow down his throat and he suddenly feels a little warmer. He sighs and lays back into the grass, the others are sprawled out in front of him. Scott with his head in Allison’s lap and Lydia leaning on her hands with her leg resting on Stiles’.

Stiles is 3 drinks in and is pleasantly buzzed. He feels light and warm all over. Scott has finished all 3 of his bottles and is dozing off on Allison’s lap and Lydia, well… Lydia looks immaculate as always, although she did go on an epically long monologue on the greatness of Jackson’s ass which Stiles would give his right leg to be erased from his memory.  
Allison being the only one with a braincell that wasn’t used to become valedictorian like Lydia, had chosen to stay sober so that she could drop the rest of them home. 

“Stiles!” Lydia’s voice breaks him out of his reverie and he’s brought back to earth, “You need to tell Derek that you like him. That you like him a lot.” Scott sits up, “Wait you like Derek?!” Lydia looks at Scott in disbelief, “Was that whole fawning over how Derek basically stopped Stiles from freaking out in school and comforting him in the car not enough for you?” Scott looks up sheepishly, “I didn’t realize.” He looks at Stiles, “Since when?” Stiles downs the rest of his bottle, maybe if he drinks fast enough, he’ll pass out and avoid the conversation, he winces at the bitter aftertaste. “Since he met him,” Lydia answers for him and Stiles groans. Why was this his life? Allison smiles at him, “He likes you back Stiles. From what you’ve told me, it’s pretty clear that he does.” 

Stiles throws his hands up, “That was just him being a good friend! You know? That’s what good friends do!!!” Lydia scoffs, “Good friends also don’t come over to your house almost every day under the guise of meeting your brother and then proceed to spend all their time with you,” That makes Stiles pause. It was true, Derek had been over every day for the past week but he usually hung out with Isaac too! Stiles shakes his head, “Just forget it guys. I’m happy just crushing from afar and him never finding out.”

They bicker for a few more minutes before Lydia decides it’s late enough for them to head back. After bidding Allison and Lydia goodbye, he heads inside.

Despite the late hour, Isaac is still awake and even better, so is Jackson. Both of them engrossed in the video game that is currently going onscreen. Stiles shakes his head. Gamers.  
He lets out a yelp as he stumbles forward, suddenly he’s yanked back up and he dazedly looks up to see Isaac glaring at him, “Where the fuck were you? It’s nearly 1AM” Stiles blinks at him, “With Lydia,” “Are you drunk?” Stiles shakes his arm free and heads towards the kitchen “I think “tipsy” is the word you’re looking for,” Wrong thing to say. Jackson seems to pick up on tension and makes himself scarce, muttering something about coming back for the console later. Stiles distantly hears the screech of tires and turns back to the cabinets to find something to eat.

“Stiles,” Isaac is no longer glaring at him, he looks almost… sad, “Do you know what day it is tomorrow?” Stiles lets out a bitter laugh and looks down at his shoes, “Why do you think I tried to get drunk?” He hears Isaac suck in a sharp breath. He looks up to see his brother standing in front of him, when did he get there? “You need sleep Stiles. But we’re not through with this whole…” Isaac gestures towards Stiles “drinking thing.” Stiles allows himself to be led to the bedroom, “Will you tell dad?” He hates how tired his voice sounds but he needs to know. Isaac stops by the doorway, “I won’t tell him right now. But yes, he needs to know Stiles. You know that.” Stiles nods, “Can… Can I tell him myself? I want him to hear it from me.” Isaac considers it before nodding, “Fine, but you have to tell him _everything_ Stiles.” 

Stiles nods, “I’m sorry Isaac.” His brother runs a hand through his hair, “You don’t have to apologize Stiles. But… you gotta tell us these things. The only reason I hadn’t freaked out about you coming home so late was because Jackson told me you were with Lydia. If it ever gets this bad, just tell someone. Tell me or dad or Melissa or just… someone. Ok? Can you do that for me?” Stiles wraps the blanket tighter around himself and whispers, “Yeah.”

His brother nods, “Good night Stiles.” The door closes and Stiles is left alone with bitter memories and a longing for a mother that could never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it !!! Hydrate yourselves and go to sleep if it's late!!! <3
> 
> Captain Signing off


End file.
